1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery or booster clamps and, more particularly to joints to pivotally interconnect and pivot the levers of a booster clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional battery or booster clamps typically have two levers, a jaw portion attached to each lever for clamping onto a battery electrode and a joint comprised of a helical spring disposed about a rivet which pivotally connects the two levers of the booster clamp. The spring is adapted to bias the jaw portions of the clamp together to maintain the clamp in a closed position to maintain electrical conductivity with the clamped electrode.
Though this type of joint is widely used, it has several parts which add to the cost and the labor needed to manufacture the clamp. In addition, the joint and the levers of this clamp are made of conductive materials, which is undesirable in many automotive and electrical applications.
As discussed above, the joint biases the clamp to the closed position. A force is therefore necessary to separate the jaw portions from one another to open the clamp and maintain it in its opened position for the time necessary to attach the clamp to the electrode of a battery or other electrical connection point. These clamps are difficult for many people to maintain in the open position.